Breaking the News
by Pepper9873
Summary: B'Elanna has something to tell Tom, but she's not sure how he'll handle it. Post Voyager.


A/N: It's been forever since I've uploaded something new, and I'm so glad I finally did. The only thing that is a disappointment is that it's not a continuation of one of the many stories I have started, but have left to rot in the pit that I like to call the hiatus status. Quite frankly, I don't know if I'll even return to those stories, just because of how long it's been since I've even looked at them. And some of the writing is so bad that I don't want to acknowledge its existence.

Anywho, I'm not really sure where this story fits on my Tom/B'Elanna-after-Voyager timeline. It contradicts one of the incomplete stories, but as far as the complete one goes, it's a nice continuation, for now, let's just consider it an AU. I will say, that the Tom/B'Elanna-after-Voyager timeline stories are ones that I do want to revisit, particularly "Through the Tough Times". I've been rethinking the concept over in my head, and I think I have a much better flow for the story as a whole, but time and not knowing how to get from point a to point b is in my way. If I do end up rewriting any of my stories, I will keep the originals up because I know there are people that liked them, and I don't want to remove them since I don't have the original files on my computer anymore.

Enough with this tangent, general disclosure applies. Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Her mind was reeling. Was this really happening again? Didn't they already have a full house? How is Tom going to react? They had decided that they were happy with their current brood, but would one more be too much? Not that she could or would change the fact that she would inevitable experience the "joys" of childbirth again, she was just nervous. Nervous that this would be the straw that broke the camel's back. That perhaps there would be one too many Klingons in the house, and it would be more than Tom could stand.

"Get it together, Torres," she scolded, staring at her own reflection in the mirror. She knew full well she was being irrational, that the pregnancy hormones were just getting in the way of her logical thought. However, it still didn't stop them from ruling her brain. The only way to get them out of her head completely would be to tell Tom the news and pray that his reaction would be a good one.

She took a deep breath at the top of the stairs as she prepared to descend them. That's when she heard a loud thud, followed quickly by crying. Motherly instinct kicking in, she ran down the stairs into the living room where she found six-year-old Miral on the floor trying to comfort the crying two-year-old Mikayla, with four-year-old Aiden sitting dumbfounded on the couch. Tom came rushing in shortly after with a bowl full of eggs still in hand.

"What happened?" Tom asked as he looked for a safe place to leave the bowl on.

"We were watching TV, and Mikayla was dancing on the couch. I told her not to, but she didn't listen and she fell," Miral replied.

B'Elanna scooped Mikayla up and checked her for any injuries. "You're okay," she said, stroking her softly on the head. Mikayla clung tightly to her mother as her sobs began to diminish. When she calmed down enough, B'Elanna adjusted her onto her hip so she could see her face. "Do you feel better?"

Mikayla shook her head no.

"Would pancakes make you feel better?" Tom asked.

She thought it over for a second, and enthusiastically shook her head yes.

Tom smiled. "Okay, why don't we all go into the kitchen then? Last one in is a rotten egg!" Tom started running and Miral and Aiden followed suit.

"Mama, I don't wanna be an egg," Mikayla said as she tried to squirm out of B'Elanna's arms.

B'Elanna put her down and couldn't help but shake her head as she watched the toddler's attempt to catch- up with her father and siblings. B'Elanna purposely lagged behind.

When she entered the kitchen, Tom already had all of the kids seated and was portioning out the eggs. She leaned against the doorway, soaking in one of the rare moments of peace.

Placing the rest of the food on the table, Tom came over to B'Elanna. "Sorry, looks like you're the rotten egg," he kissed her on the forehead.

"It's okay, but next time that title is yours."

"Can't wait. Are you going to join us for breakfast?"

"Yeah." Now was as good a time as any to tell him the news. "But first, can I talk to you in private for a second."

His expression turned quizzical. "Sure?"

"Uh-oh, daddy's in trouble," Aiden said with a mouthful of eggs.

"Daddy's not in trouble," B'Elanna corrected, "we just need to talk about a grown-up thing. And what did we say about talking with your mouth full?"

Aiden swallowed. "Don't do it."

"Good, boy. Eat your breakfast, daddy and I will be in the other room if you need us."

Tom followed B'Elanna into the living room, his concern slowly grew as she started pacing back and forth. "Bay, is everything alright?"

She stopped. "Uh, yeah, everything's fine… I think."

"You think? B'Elanna, you kinda have me a little worried here."

"Well, I'm a little worried too."

"About what?"

"About what I'm going to tell you and what that means for us."

"Okay, if we're going to get anywhere with this conversation, you're going to have to be a lot less cryptic."

"Sorry, I'm just really nervous."

Tom came over and put his arms on her shoulder. When she dropped her head, he cupped her chin and made her look him in the eyes. "Hey, there's nothing you have to be nervous about. Whatever it is that you have to tell me, we'll get through it together. Now will you spit it out already, because the pancakes are getting cold."

She laughed. "Remember when you said that one day you hoped to be living with three or four Klingons."

"I vaguely recall this, why?"

"Well, how do you feel about living with five?"

Tom's face dropped. "Are you telling me that your mother is coming to live with us? Don't get me wrong, she's a wonderful woman, I just…"

B'Elanna held a hand up. "I'm going to stop you right there. My mother isn't coming to live with us."

"Then how will I end up liv-" B'Elanna watched as Tom began to put together what she was saying in his head. He took a step back from her. "Wait, are you pregnant again."

"Yes."

Tom put his hands over his mouth and slid them down his face as his mouth turned into an ear-to-ear grin. He then pulled B'Elanna into a tight embrace.

"We're having another baby," he said into her hair.

"We are," was her muffled reply.


End file.
